Tubs for bathing purposes have been structured with an opening in the side to enable persons to gain access to the tub without having to step over the rim, which can be exceptionally dangerous for persons with handicaps of one kind or another due to the fact that the surface of the tub is very slippery when wet with soapy water. Tubs provided with side openings therein of various kinds are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. p1 2,204,929
3,380,078 PA1 3,559,216 PA1 3,864,762 PA1 4,399,569;
and British Pat. No. 1226206 PA0 and French Pat. No. 2522488.
In each of the aforesaid patents, a closure is provided for the side opening and the structure shown therein, while functional for the purpose intended, requires that the tub be specially constructed for this purpose and substituted for the conventional tub, which can be expensive and out of the question for elderly persons with limited incomes.
It is the purpose of this invention to make it possible for handicapped persons who have become incapacitated to avoid the cost of replacing a conventional tub with a specially constructed tub such as shown in any of the aforesaid patents by retrofitting the tub already in use and, by such retrofitting, provide a tub which is both safe to use and attractive in appearance.